izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fire of Rage, Warmth of Love
Zim sat down next to Kate, the new girl. "Why do I even get this filth if I can't eat it anyway?!" He complained. Kate took a bite of a peach from her packed lunch and shrugged. "Eh, tough life Zim. Maybe you'll just need to learn to deal with your food allergies," she said. "Food allergies?! Why would Zim have such things?!" He shouted. Kate got up and walked away "Look, Zim, if I had time to deal with you I would've sat next to you every day." "So that means your my love-pig?" "I am NOT your love-pig!" She snapped, going to sit with Dib. "Oh, those humans. Crazy humans," Zim said, shaking his head. He followed Kate to Dib's table. "Shoo, Zim! Go away!" Kate shouted. "Yeah, Zim why are you here anyway?" Dib asked. "She has a PAK Dib! A PAK!" Zim shouted back. "Whatever. You're all annoying. I'm leaving," Gaz said as she got up and left. They all watched her go for a moment. "So, Dib, how's life been?" asked Kate, ignoring Zim. "Oh, the same as usual..." Dib replied. They continued talking, so Zim walked over to his table. "GIR! I have nothing to do! Find me some.. entertainment!" Zim commaned his robot. "OKAY! I'll show you a dance!" GIR said back. He started dancing aroud the room. "Ugh! GIR! Stop! We're calling the Tallest!" Zim snapped. "OKAY!" GIR stopped dancing and left the room. Zim pressed the button to call the Tallest. The screen lit up and they appeared. "What is it this time, Zim?" Red groaned. "Cam I have a new mission? This planet is nothing but annoying filth! There's that large-headed Dib and.. ugh! Kate! And..." Zim complained about Earth until the Tallest finally stopped him. "What?! A new mission! We won't give you a new mission Zim! That's crazy!" Purple said. Red rolled his eyes and stared at the screen, clearly bored. "Fine! Then I will make a new mission. Kate must be destroyed!" Zim growled. The Tallest cut the trasmission. "Ugh! Sometimes I hate them!" Zim said, standing up on the couch. GIR ran back in the room. "Maybe they just don't like you." Zim turned to face the robot and narrowed his eyes. "Don't be silly, GIR, they love me!" "OKAY!" The liitle robot grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "Turn that off!" Zim snapped, trying to grab the remote. "Watch it, master, watch it!" GIR shouted. "Fine..." Zim crossed his arms and angrily watch the show. It was cold the next day. Zim shivered and coughed. He hated the cold. Keef walked over to him. "You okay, Zim?" he asked. "I'm f-fine. J-just c-cold." Keef pulled Zim into a hug. "I'll keep you warm, Zim." "Ugh!" Zim pushed Keef off and walked away. He saw Kate in a pink coat. He narrowed his eyes. "I hate that kid." He watched her from behind a tree, waiting for the right moment to pounce. He jumped onto Kate, scratching her face. "ZIM! GET OFF!" She cried. "No! I hate you, Kate! You FILTHY HUMAN!" Zim shouted. The girl cried for a moment then her eyes narrowed and glowed red. "Get! Off! Now!" She growled. "NEVER!" Zim held her down, then found himself flying through the air. His head slammed against the tree. Before he could say a word, Zim blacked out. "Zim? Wake up!" Zim slowly opened his eyes to see Keef. "What happened," He groaned. "You blacked out there, Zim. I found you and took you to my house. "Huh? What? This is your house?" Zim looked around the unfirmiliar home. "Yeah, my house Zim." Keef nodded. "What! Filthy human! You may have kidnapped me, but I will escape!" Zim shouted, standing up. He was too weak to stand and fell over. "Rest, Zim. You hit your head hard," Keef told him. Zim closed is eyes. Keef's voice was.. so clam, relaxing. "Keef," Zim said. "come rest with me." 　 Category:ZAKR Category:Invader Scipy's pages Category:Invader Scipy's Stories Category:Invader Scipy's Characters